1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus for feeding birds at a fixed feeding station that protects the bird food from the elements. More particularly, the present invention is related to a tubular bird feeder with a self-contained seed scoop that forms the top of the feeder.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. Sections 1.97-1.99
Tubular bird feeders, typically made from transparent plastic, have become very popular and bird feeding is the second most popular hobby in the country. The tubes typically have aligned holes across a diameter, through which perches comprising wooden dowels or plastic rods are inserted. Other holes above the perches allow the birds to eat seed from inside the feeder. The feeders have a cap on the top and a bottom to keep the seed inside.
A hanger, typically wire, is inserted through apertures toward the top of the hangers and the feeder is suspended from something, such as a tree. Alternatively, the feeder may be supported from below by a pole.
Typically the cap is removed to allow the feeder to be refilled. Filling the feeder often results in spilling a significant amount of bird seed onto the ground because the diameters of the feeders are typically about four inches (10 cm) or less. Commercially available scoops typically do not have a dispenser designed for such small diameter containers and may be difficult to find when needed, that is, they become lost or separated from the seed supply. Spilled seed attracts birds to the ground, where they may not be safe. Much spilled seed is not eaten, and therefore is substantially wasted. Finally, spilled seed often results in undesired or undesirable plants growing in the yard.
Scoops and bird feeders have been the subject of numerous patents, but none has been located that addresses the problems discussed above. Some examples of the prior art are given below.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 337,244, issued to Kilham on Jul. 13, 1993, discloses a "Bird Feeder Scoop" comprising a horn-shaped scoop having a handle comprising a substantially straight handle segment that bridges the concave curve of the scoop body.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 249,999, issued to Burns on Oct. 24, 1978, discloses a "Scoop" comprising a cylinder having ends cut off at a non-perpendicular angle and having a straight rod portion secured over an opening in the top to provide a handle.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 32,387, issued to Baird on Mar. 27, 1900, discloses a "Scoop" comprising a roughly semi-circular portion of a cylinder having a smoothly tapered end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,934, issued to Blasbalg on May 16, 1989, discloses a "Bird Feeder" comprising a tubular bird feeder with a circular dish and base member which slips onto the bottom end of the tubular body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,877, issued to Riggi on Nov. 12, 1991, discloses a "Bird Feeder Apparatus" comprising a conical top that covers a cylindrical feeder housing. A square base includes a plurality of perches that are inserted into holes around the base of the feeder, thereby securing the base to the feeder housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,094, issued to Zens on Dec. 13, 1994, discloses a "Bird Feeder" comprising a carton, like a half gallon paperboard milk carton, having a pair of holes at the top to suspending the feeder by strings, and a hole at the bottom for allowing bird seed to fall onto a perch and feed holder, or "a prefabricated perch and feed trough assembly." The carton is refilled by opening unfolding the top, refilling the carton with seed or other bird feed, and folding the top closed again.
None of these structures addresses the problem of having a bird feed scoop handy when needed or the problem of spilling the bird seed when filling a bird feeder.
Therefore, a need exists for a bird feeder that makes a bird feed scoop readily available and that reduces or eliminates the likelihood of spilling the bird feed when refilling the feeder.